gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulube Ishikawa
Ulube Ishikawa is a fictional character from the Mobile Fighter G Gundam series. As a former Gundam Fighter, Ulube was Neo-Japan's military leader. He first acts as a supporting character at the beginning, being one of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura's contacts throughout the fight. However, he slowly schemes to rule the whole universe by the end of the series, and evolves into a antagonist. Personality & Character Ulube is seen as a mysterious, yet knowledgable individual. He usually takes a backseat when priorities involve the scientific knowledge of Dr. Mikamura or the political clout of Commissioner Karato. Though Ulube seems to support Domon, in reality he has manipulated him into chasing his own ''brother ''Kyoji in order to acquire the Devil Gundam. History 12th Gundam Fight In FC 56, Ulube was selected to represent Neo-Japan in the 12th Gundam Fight. To everyone he was known as the ''Genius Fighter, ''and made it to the tournament finals (piloting an as yet unnamed Gundam). However, during the finals he was defeated by Master Asia and finished in 17th place (reflecting on Shining Gundam's model number). After this, he presumably left the post of being a Gundam Fighter and became a military advisor to Neo Japan. Framing Dr. Kasshu After the Gundam Fight, Ulube began to realize that the only thing that controls the universe is ''power. ''After learning that Dr. Raizo Kasshu had developed the Ultimate Gundam, Ulube conspired with Dr. Kasshu's jealous associate, Dr. Mikamura, to ''frame ''Dr. Kasshu and take the Gundam for themselves. However, Raizo's son, Kyoji, stole the Gundam, and in the process, Mikino Kasshu was killed in a firefight and Raizo was sentenced to a cryogenic state. Ulube then had Domon Kasshu recalled to Neo Japan in order to become a Gundam Fighter. During this time, he and a group of mobile suits pursued the Ultimate Gundam to Earth. Meeting the ''Devil '' During a fierce battle with the now transformed Devil Gundam, Ulube and a squadron of mobile suits attempted to destroy the Gundam, but to no avail. Ulube was the last survivor, but he witnessed the Gundam before his very eyes, and became impressed with its power. He was left with a significant scar on the right side of his face, forcing Ulube to wear a silver mask to hide the injury. 13th Gundam Fight After the encounter with the Devil Gundam, Ulube stayed ''in the shadows, ''slowly awaiting the day when Domon would defeat the Devil Gundam. Throughout the series he saw that Domon was the only one who was capable of unlocking the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's ''Super Mode ''and supported him in his efforts to win the fight. However, during the Gundam Fight finals, he began to slowly enact his grand plan of ruling the universe. After Domon had defeated the Devil Gundam, Ulube had the Neo Japan military retrieve the Gundam's remains ostensibly for further studies. However, Ulube had also taken Dr, Mikamura and his daughter Rain with him. While Ulube was reading Wong Yunfat's notes on the Devil Gundam, he is surprised to find that a ''giver of life ''is the most suitable core life unit for the Devil Gundam. To that end, he shot Dr. Mikamura in the shoulder and took Rain to be the new life unit. Consequently, the Devil Gundam evolved at an alarming rate, seizing all of the Neo Japan colony. During this time, Ulube announced to the universe that he would completely ''eliminate ''the Gundam Fight, believing that Neo Japan would forever rule the universe. However, the other colonies retaliated, but to no avail. . Category:Future Century Characters